Ravoka The Wolf
This version of Ravoka is currently outdated. The newest version can be found here. Ravoka the Wolf is a fictional, anthropomorphic, 16-year old, brown wolf. He is an original character based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and is the first created by Ravoka67. Born on July 27th, 1998, he was abandoned by his parents when he was only two years old and was left in the hands of the Onueo clan of hedgehog/echinda hybrids. He was then trained in Triex, a martial art which combines speed, strength and endurance, to defend the village, only to have it destroyed and the Onueo near-extinct two years later. He gained his dark abilities after being sucked into the underworld and emerging a month later. He then later met Sonic & Co. (who were on Eggman's trail), Pyrrhos the Fox (who he met in a forest fire), Luciana the Mink (he saved her from being held at gunpoint), Flip the Armadillo-Bot (one of Pyrrhos' robotic creations) and Xeno the Hedgehog (a former servant for Eggman who had assasinated Ravoka's parents). Backstory Chapter 1: Childhood Tyson Moreno was born on the 27th of July, 1998 in the Holoska reigon of Mobius. At two years old, he was abandoned by his parents (who were two notorious outlaws at the time) and left in the hands of the Onueo clan, an ancient race of hedgehog/echidna hybrid located in Shamar. From there, he got the nickname Ravoka, which is the name he would use for the rest of his life. They raised Ravoka until he was five, when they started training him in Triex, a martial art which combines strength, speed and endurance. He trained for five years and at the age of ten, was appointed the Clan Defender, as they were constantly under threat from neighbourring clans. Two years later, one clan (disguised as an army of robots created by Dr Ivo Robotnik) attacked. Right before the invasion started, Ravoka had been knocked out from a modified radiowave unleashed by said doctor. When Ravoka awoke, he found the Onueo viciously murdered and the village destroyed. Chapter 2: Gain Of The Darkness/Ravoka & Pyrrhos A year after the Onueo's massacre, Ravoka was walking through a forest in Adabat until something knocked him out. Once he arose, he found himself in a dark, underworld-ish place where a dark aura enters Ravoka's body. thus gaining the ability to manipulate dark energy at the cost of a sun weakness. For the next month, Ravoka was trapped in that world, left to perfect his new abilities. Once he was released from the underworld, he found himself in a forest fire. He saw a red fox known as Pyrrhos trying to stop the fire but struggling. Ravoka helped him out and together, they were able to stop it. Ravoka & Pyrrhos then became friends and started wandering around Mobius, causing many misadventures. Chapter 3: Adventures W/ Sonic & Co For the next three years, Ravoka & Pyrrhos wandered around Mobius aimlessly. This was until one day when Ravoka encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, who was in in pursuit of a certain doctor (HIM again). The two managed to take him down. From there, they learned about the Eggman's plan of releasing a robot army capable of enslaving humanity. After an encounter with the Master Emerald, Ravoka was able to attain his Super form. Even with both Sonic AND Ravoka in their Super form, they barely stood a chance. The only solution was to find all seven Super Emeralds so the two could access their Hyper forms. They found all seven in a matter of days. During this time, Ravoka also learnt about his Dark form. With a few days left to plan their attack, Ravoka learnt how Eggman was the one responsible for the murder of the Onueo and instantly developed a bitter hatred for him With a vengeance to fulfill, Ravoka and Sonic made another attempt to destroy Dr Eggman's army. The same radiowaves were sent out once again, which made Sonic pass out. With no other options left, Ravoka then used the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds & Super Emeralds to turn into Ultimate Ravoka, his final form. In this new form, the whole army, Metal Sonic AND Eggman himself were completely destroyed. A few days later, Ravoka decided to leave in search of a new adventure. Right before he left, he received a special emerald from Tails which would allow Ravoka to easily transform into any form (later dubbed "The Ultra Emerald"). Chapter 4: Eggman's Return A short time later, as Ravoka & Pyrrhos were casually walking in a field in Chun-Nam, a suden explosion knocked the two back. After Ravoka came to his senses, he saw Eggman walk out of the flames. He learnt that who he killed was just a clone sent to fool Ravoka. He then unleashed a robotic version of Ravoka (Metal Ravoka) to kill him. Ravoka barely managed to survive the onslaught. The battle with his metal counterpart left Ravoka badly injured for half a year. After he had fully recovered, he went back to take revenge, now with new knowledge aquired by Pyrrhos and his newest invention Flip. After another intense battle with Metal Ravoka, he managed to destroy it in his Ultimate form. Ravoka then prepared to kill Eggman again. But in a sudden change of heart, he released him and instead sent him to Prison Island. Chapter 5: Enter Xeno A few months after Eggman's imprisonment, he was looking down on Station Square. He saw a brown, female mink being held at gunpoint by what appeared to be a E-100 series robot. Ravoka destroyed the robot and learnt the mink's name; Luciana. The two then became friends and she joined Ravoka, Pyrrhos and Flip. With Eggman in prison with nothing left to lose, he told Ravoka everything he needed to know. He told Ravoka about his parents, and how they were killed due to serving the biggest threat to his then-current plans. Being their son, Ravoka was soon targeted for termination but had avoided it time and time again. He also revealed the true murderer of Ravoka's parents. His name was Xeno the Hedgehog, an experiment Eggman made to assist in his latest plans. With that, Ravoka set out along with Pyrrhos, Luciana & Flip, to find Xeno and serve his vengeance. Little did they know, Xeno was also looking for Ravoka so that he too could dish out vengeance on the main reason he was created. Personality Ravoka is usually laid-back, fun-loving and sometimes cocky, but can be serious when needed. While in battle however, this drastically changes. He brings out a viciously murderous side to him as a means of scaring his opponent, thus gaining the upper hand. This can normally be controlled, but it can rarely get out of hand. Design Ravoka has gone through 4 redesigns. In his first design, Ravoka looked more like an echidna than a wolf due to his lack of ears. This was later changed. Perhaps his biggest update so far is his recent 1.3 version, which adds a nose and a more wolf-like tail. Ravoka's primary colours are brown and orange. Notable features of his body are his frizzy hair, glowy eyes, muscular arms and spiked knuckles. His legs are also striped brown and orange, as well as his shoes. Powers & Abilities Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Dark energy manipulation After spending a month in the underworld, Ravoka is able to manipulate dark energy into a multitude of attacks. These include balls, blasts, ect. Ravoka can also trail energy behind him, allowing him to increase speed. On top of that, he can use the energy to teleport short distances. Extractable knuckle spikes Inspired from the Marvel superhero Wolverine, Ravoka is able to extract the spikes in his knuckles into short blades built-in to his hands. in his various Super forms, these can extract even further for more long-range combat. Triex Triex is a martial art which combines speed, strength and endurance to disperse enemies as quickly as possible. The art was developed by the Onueo clan, who created it as a means of defending their village from on-coming invaders. Ravoka was trained in a slightly modified version to better fit his knuckle spikes. The Ultra Emerald An artificial emerald created by Miles "Tails" Prower after Ravoka had attained his Ultimate form. It's main purpose is to ensure that Ravoka wouldn't have to carry around the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds at the same time. The emerald allows Ravoka to transform into any of his three forms: Super, Hyper and Ultimate. Weaknesses * Weak sun durability (can only spend five hours maximum in the sun until his power slowly starts to deplete) * Terrains with long grass (slows him down) Forms Super Ravoka Requires all seven Chaos Emeralds. 50x power from base form. Yellow colour change. Hyper Ravoka Requires all seven Super Emeralds. 100x power from base form (2x from Super). Multiple flashing colour change. Ultimate Ravoka Requires all Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds combined (or the Ultra Emerald). 400x power from base form (4x from Hyper). Green colour change. Dark Ravoka Transforms only when Ravoka is full of rage. 4000x power from base form (10x from Ultimate). However, this form is slightly uncontrollable. Grey colour change. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Ravoka & Sonic have developed a strong friendship through their adventures together, even though he thinks Sonic can be a douche at times. Miles "Tails" Prower Ravoka has a good friendship with Tails, almost the same as Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna Ravoka is kinda "Meh" about Knuckles. They do have a lot in common in appearance, but in reality, they see themselves as nothing more than allies. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow doesn't consider Ravoka as an ally, but still has a sense of respect for him and vice versa. Amy Rose Ravoka & Amy share a special bond with each other.because he can sympathize easily with Amy and her situation with Sonic. Even though Ravoka feels this way, he's kinda going the same route as Sonic only so Amy doesn't get hurt. Rouge the Bat Ravoka just flat-out thinks that Rouge is a bitch due to how she acts around him. This is probably just because she wants the Ultra Emerald for herself. But he does have to admit, she does have a massive package in the chest reigon (nudge nudge wink wink). Scourge the Hedgehog Ravoka met Scourge in Gem High, and BOOOY does he hate the guy. Ravoka thinks Scourge is nothing more than a narcassistic asshole. Ravoka has gone out of his way and threatened to stab him one time, and had even has repeatedly Falcon Punched him (the RP was getting really boring so I had to do something) when he kidnapped Krystal and assulted Lia. Lia the Cat Ravoka and Lia met in Gem High. At the time, both Ravoka's knucke spikes and Lia's weapon conjuring were limited for safety concerns, so the two became friends. There was a tiny ship going on until Lia completely friendzoned Ravoka after he saved Krystal from Scourge. Their future is unknown, but Livoka 4 life! No, it isn't weird to ship two animals who actually hate each other in real life. Pyrrhos the Fox Ravoka & Pyrrhos hold a solid friendship from stopping a forest fire and spending three years adventuring together. Their friendship however is vastly different from Sonic & Tails, as Pyrrhos is actually more useful in combat, therefore much more capable of defending himself Xeno the Hedgehog Ravoka absolutely despises Xeno as he was the one who murdered his parents. The two hold a bitter blood-feud, fighting whenever they come into sight of each other. Luciana the Mink Ravoka and Luciana sometimes get mistaken for siblings as they look so much like each other, but they are actually really good friends. Together, the two eminate a small trace of sexual tension, kinda like Knuckles and Rouge but way less hostile. Despite this, the two stay friends for unknown reasons. Gallery Rakova-the wolf-sonic channel.png|Ravoka in Channel style by the AMAZINGLY fabulous SFK92. Ravoka the Wolf.jpg|Ravoka's original design in Sonic Character Designer. Sonic Adventure 3 Cover.png|Sonic Adventure 3 WITH Ravoka?! SEGA!!! I GOT THE MONEY OVER HERE!!! R AND P.jpg|Awesome drawing of Ravoka and Pyrrhos by Skimill123. Ravoka The Wolf (Sonic and the Black Knight).jpg|Sir Caradoc (Ravoka's S&TBK counterpart) Dare 16.PNG|Ravoka's appearance in Ask Sam, and what an appearace that was... LiaXRavoka lol.jpg|RavokaXLia. Damn, he be gettin' dat pussy (And by pussy I mean a cat. Literally a cat.) Ravoka.png|Pixel art by Coolsterwill. OMG SO AWSEM!!! Quotes What's a wolf gotta do nowadays to enjoy a good Caribou on New Years?! - 'When Ravoka was interupted from the consumption of his Caribou Lou from Saren straight-up being a dick. '''What? You guys never slid down a hill on a piece of metal with a truck chasing you? '- Referring to Ravoka's grand entrance in Gem High. 'Well what can I say? Two great minds think alike. Although it doesn't take much of a mind for someone to wanna kill this guy repeatedly. '- When Ravoka wanted to stab Scourge so badly in Gem High. '''If it means no further harm comes to this world, then I will fight like there is no tomorrow. - When Sir Caradoc joins Sir Mordred (Mephiles) in his quest to dethrone King Arthur. Time to sharpen up! - Having fun yet?! - Let me show you what true darkness is like! - Ravoka's taunts in SFCDB. 'Looks like you ended up on the wrong side of the blade. '- Ravoka's second victory animation in SFCDB. 'It reminds me of the time you stopped questioning me... which was never... '- When Ravoka is asked why he does certain things (i.e. putting a bowl of cereal in the microwave and eating it without any milk). 'Last time I saw, I saved your ass. You should really be watching your tongue, hothead. '- When Ravoka was kicking major badnik ass as usual and Rage wasn't too happy with it. Trivia * Ravoka actually speaks with an Australian accent despite being a Mobian. However, he rarely uses any slang and isn't a stereotypical Australian either. * When his story was first created, Ravoka got some controversy for apparently "killing" Eggman. This was later changed so that the Eggman that was killed was just a clone. * Ravoka's retractable knuckle spikes draw inspiration from the Marvel hero Wolverine. Also, when fully retracted, each spike is the length of a standard sword. * In his first design, Ravoka looked more like an echidna than a wolf due to his lack of ears. * In SFCB2, he demonstrated his dark abilities before they were officially implemented into the character. This also where he was dubbed "The Embodiment Of Darkness". * Speaking of Ravoka being dubbed "The Embodiment Of Darkness", this was made to counteract Sonic being dubbed "The Embodiment Of Chaos". * In the Sonic & the Black Knight universe, Ravoka is known as Sir Caradoc, Knight Of The Shadows. He retains most, if not all, of his abilities except for his spikes. * In the official continuity, the Super Emeralds are the same thing as the Chaos Emeralds. But in Ravoka's continutiy, the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds are their own separate entities. * In an alternate canon, Ravoka is part of the HEROES Squad, a group assembled by Byron Biggston which is totally not a clone of the Avengers. He is a member of the team along with Markus the Technohound, Aqua the Dragoness, Peppermint the Dragon, Charlot the Koala, Sam the Rabbit and Verta the Hedgehog. * As first demonstrated in the Enjoy RP, Ravoka is a user on the "Human Fan Character Wiki", where he has created a human named Ravoka67. He is a 14-year-old, Australian male with the power to grow luxurious facial hair and be forever alone. * Ravoka's favourite alchoholic beverage is Caribou Lou, a mix of 151, Malibu rum and pineapple juice. In real life, the drink was invented by rapper Tech N9ne as a way to heat up parties real fast. After 2-3 cups, the female's will have no choice but to take you into the next room and lock the door. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Neutral